


tears are prettier when we're both happy

by lhjy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ...? mild?, Body Worship, Bottom Hyunjae, M/M, idk what genre this is, top juyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjy/pseuds/lhjy
Summary: Juyeon can’t change the way his boyfriend sees himself in the mirror in a day, can't make him feel like he's the only boy in the world in a day, but he sure as hell can try.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 22
Kudos: 138





	tears are prettier when we're both happy

**Author's Note:**

> [insp: [x](https://twitter.com/luvdear_/status/1361937960925499393?s=20) [x](https://twitter.com/dearhyunjaes/status/1362709960623149059?s=20)]
> 
> vent fic? kind of? [twt](https://twitter.com/hynjaemilf), [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lhjy)

It's something he'll never understand, Juyeon thinks. How the most beautiful person in his eyes just can't see how beautiful he is.

 _You're the prettiest person in the world,_ Juyeon would whisper into milky skin. _You're my world._

He'd get a laugh in return. Not quite like the ones he's fond of; the ones that light up the room at the sound of his joy, the ones that seem to infect everyone who hears it and the symptoms show up as little smiles on their faces.

But it's a laugh nonetheless. And Juyeon knows what this one means.

 _I think I'm plain,_ Hyunjae had sniffled one day. One day when they weren't… _them_. When they were simply Juyeon and Hyunjae, and not Juyeon-and-Hyunjae.

And on this one day, his beloved was nursing a broken heart. He was turned down gently — as the person of Hyunjae's affections always is — but his Hyunjae, his soft and pretty Hyunjae, is so delicate that even the lightest touches of _his_ angel feathers deepened the cracks of his fragile heart.

Until it was too much, shattered by a simple _I'm sorry, it's just- there's someone else_.

Juyeon's heart cried that day too. It cried with the man sobbing in his arms, his tears soaked into the fabric of Juyeon's shirt. It cried as the love of his life did — as he asked if he wasn't pretty enough, as he asked if he wasn't good enough, as he asked if he just wasn't _enough_.

 _You're more than enough, he was just too blind to see it_ , it cried. Oh, what a fool he is, Juyeon had laughed bitterly, to love someone who was blind to _his_ love.

His heart cried even when Hyunjae wasn't, when he was emotionally exhausted and curled up in Juyeon's bed. No matter how many times Juyeon had swiped his thumbs over Hyunjae’s cheekbones, over the dried tracks of his heartbreak staining his pretty skin, it was never enough. It was never enough to forget the tears he'd shed, even as Juyeon erased the traces of their existence with his own gentle love as his beloved slumbered beside him.

"I'm here for you," Juyeon had murmured as he ran his fingers through Hyunjae's hair. "Always have been."

—

They say time heals. And it does.

To some extent.

Juyeon was there to pick up the fragments of Hyunjae's love. Left to put him back together, the pieces of his heart held together by Juyeon's gentle embrace.

Left to watch as Hyunjae met new people, a smile painted over Juyeon's longing as his beloved gushed to him about other men. Left to hold Hyunjae in his arms once more as he sobbed into his shoulder when they, too, met new people.

They were perpetually trapped in this spiral of heartbreak — Hyunjae with his mosaic heart and Juyeon’s own held in his love's dainty hands.

Until Juyeon broke.

They argued. It's something out of character for both of them, but Juyeon had been pining over his best friend for God knows how long, so there's only so much he can say to a line like _“why do you care so much?”_.

“Why do I care, huh? Why do I _care_?” Juyeon laughed in disbelief. He raised his voice, and watched as Hyunjae blinked his tears of frustration away in shock as the words _because I’m in love with you_ were shouted into the distance between them.

Juyeon had pushed past him for the door; the gut-wrenching silence was a rejection he couldn’t bear any longer.

Cold fingers curled around his wrist, a whispered “ _please don’t leave me_ ” anchoring him, made his legs feel like lead. And he didn’t, no matter how much it hurt when Hyunjae clung to him later that night.

Juyeon had always been a fucking fool. And he was a fool in love.

But even fools can have their happy endings, and Juyeon’s was a light touch on his cheek, a soft-spoken “I love you” from rosy lips, and bambi eyes glassy with sincerity after days of Juyeon cursing at himself for fucking up their relationship.

It’d been snowing when they became Juyeon-and-Hyunjae. Hyunjae-and-Juyeon. And it’s the happiest his boyfriend has been ever since _that_ day.

The happiest he’s been as he stops to poke at budding flowers and stick his nose into the ones on display at the local florist. The happiest he’s been as Juyeon tosses him from his bridal carry and straight into the glimmering ocean, the warmth of the sun in clear skies kissing their skin. The happiest he’s been as fall leaves crunch underneath their shoes on their way to the next cafe in Hyunjae’s quest for “the best limited item”.

(“ _C’mon_ , Juyeonie!” Hyunjae whined. “It’s Halloween season!”

Of course Juyeon gave in.)

But there are days where Hyunjae’s thoughts eat away at his bright smile.

Juyeon’s not _blind_ — he can see the way Hyunjae shifts uncomfortably as pretty girls giggle and whisper to each other when they see Juyeon. The way he glances off in another direction when cute boys give him their numbers right in front of his fucking _boyfriend_.

It hurts knowing that Hyunjae thinks Juyeon deserves “better”, that he’s expecting Juyeon to leave him for another person the way all his exes did. That his beloved is just waiting for him to drop the ball and take his happiness out the door with him.

But Juyeon doesn’t. _Of course_ he doesn’t. Instead, he stays. He stays and envelops Hyunjae’s smaller hand into his own, leads him to their shared bedroom and kisses all his insecurities away.

Juyeon can’t change the way his boyfriend sees himself in the mirror in a day, can't make him feel like he's the only boy in the world in a day, but he sure as hell can try.

—

He always starts at his pouty lips, smiling at the way Hyunjae cups his face with his delicate hands, thumbing at his cheeks with slow movements. They kiss for what seems like hours and yet it’s still too short when Juyeon pulls away to press his love into milky skin.

"You're so fucking pretty," Juyeon murmurs, taking in the way Hyunjae gasps when he mouths at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "Prettiest boy in the world."

Hyunjae flushes as he always does when Juyeon calls him pretty, an embarrassed sound muffled into the hand covering his face.

"Hey," Juyeon huffs, pulling back to gently pry Hyunjae's hand away, "none of that. I want to hear you."

" _Sto-op_ ," Hyunjae whines, the pout on his face shifting into a small smile as Juyeon brings his hand up to his lips.

Hyunjae's hands are so pretty — soft and slender, and objectively aren't _that_ small but God do they look tiny in Juyeon's own larger ones. He loves them. Loves them when Hyunjae's playing around with Juyeon's fingers idly. Loves them when they're threaded in his hair, gently tugging as he pulls Juyeon in for a kiss. Loves them when they're wrapped around his cock, rosy lips parting to suck the tip into his mouth.

"So pretty, hyung," Juyeon sighs, pressing a kiss to each of his fingertips. "My pretty hyung."

Hyunjae squirms beneath him. "You're so embarrassing."

"Mm, but you love me anyway."

"I do." There's a soft look in Hyunjae's eyes — endeared, perhaps — when Juyeon gazes down into them.

Juyeon would gift him the moon for the stars in his eyes if he simply asked for it.

He dips down to press their lips together, intertwining their fingers beside Hyunjae's head. "And I love you," he mumbles between kisses, "so fucking much." Hyunjae huffs, but the smile he feels betrays his annoyance.

He moves on, peppering kisses all over Hyunjae's bare chest and down to his navel, letting go of Hyunjae’s hands to hold his waist when he giggles from the light touches on his stomach. But as much as it’s cute when Hyunjae wriggles away from his gentle kisses, there’s nothing that beats the trembling of his thighs when Juyeon gets his mouth on them.

Juyeon loves Hyunjae’s legs; they’re especially pretty with his supple thighs and slim calves and God– his fucking ankles. His ankles that are so _tiny_ Juyeon can wrap his hands around them and almost have his fingertips touch. He loves resting his hands on Hyunjae's body — on his thighs, his waist, hips, _wherever_ — because he loves seeing how small it makes his boyfriend look compared to his giant hands.

And he knows Hyunjae loves it too. Loves curling up next to Juyeon in bed even in summer, making himself smaller so Juyeon can engulf him in his arms completely. Loves seeing how much bigger Juyeon can be — gently taken apart in his huge palms and put back together on some days, and pinning Juyeon down by the shoulders with his dainty hands on others. 

There's a soft gasp above him as Juyeon runs his teeth over the soft skin of Hyunjae's thighs. They're always so sensitive, instinctively closing when Juyeon paints them with red and purple blotches. Juyeon chuckles, wrenching them apart so he can fit himself comfortably between Hyunjae's pretty legs.

"Juyeonie, please," Hyunjae pouts, his hands fisted in the sheets as Juyeon pointedly ignores his cock, hard and leaking pre-cum onto his stomach.

And as much as Juyeon wants to give in to his pleas, he's not done with Hyunjae's body just yet, sitting up as he trails kisses down to Hyunjae's delicate ankle gently held in his hand. There, he presses his lips against the prominent bone, and would've made his way down further if Hyunjae hadn’t stopped him with his other leg.

“Not my fucking _foot_ , you buffoon,” Hyunjae grumbles, attempting to wriggle out of Juyeon’s grasp but the latter only grins and rests Hyunjae’s leg over his shoulder.

Juyeon leans forward, enough so their noses almost touch, eyes glinting in delight at the small squeak that escapes Hyunjae’s mouth as he’s folded in half. “That’s not what you said last time.”

Ah. What a good time “last time” was, where Hyunjae had let Juyeon worship his ankles and apparently grinding his cock against his foot had come with the territory.

“Shut _up_ ,” Hyunjae cries, hiding his burning face behind his hands. “I hate you.”

“Well, you’re about to love me again soon, babe,” Juyeon muses, his free hand reaching for the lube laid beside them.

And love him he does, sighing contentedly as Juyeon eases the first digit into his hole, teasing him with the pressure of a second at his rim but it’s nothing a little begging won’t fix. Juyeon’s a very weak man to all things Hyunjae after all.

He fucks him with his fingers slowly, steadily, because Hyunjae loves the feeling of being full but eventually it’s not enough. A few fingers are never enough for such a pretty cockslut.

So Juyeon adds in a third, spreads his fingers a little just to see the way Hyunjae’s rim clenches around them. Stretches him open for his cock by working his fingers harder, faster, the way Hyunjae wants with the way he’s muffling his pretty gasps.

“So pretty baby,” Juyeon coos, crooking his fingers up into his prostate and watches as Hyunjae jolts beneath him, letting out a moan he’d been trying to hold back so desperately. “So pretty taking everything I give you.”

“ _Fuck-_ please, I want-” Hyunjae babbles, pretty doe eyes wide and glassy with his need behind delicate fingers. Juyeon only tilts his head to the side, rubbing at his prostate with his fingertips slowly as Hyunjae keens and grasps at the sheets with his hands.

“What does my pretty darling want, hm?”

Hyunjae squirms beneath him, wiggling his hips down onto Juyeon’s fingers. “Want Juyeonie’s cock so bad,” Hyunjae mumbles as he blinks up at him, flutters his lashes a little more along with a pout for good measure.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Juyeon curses under his breath. “Can never say no to such a pretty thing.”

He’d admittedly forgotten about his own arousal, distracted by long legs and soft skin and melodic moans, but as he wraps a hand around his cock to slick himself up, he thinks: it’s okay. Because it’s not about him, it’s about Hyunjae.

About making sure his beloved knows that every inch of him is cherished. That he knows Juyeon loves him.

“Kiss me,” Hyunjae pleads as Juyeon lines up the tip of his cock with Hyunjae’s puffy entrance. Juyeon complies with a smile, shrugging the slim leg off his shoulder to wrap them around his waist. He captures Hyunjae’s soft pouty lips with his own, silencing the moan from his throat as Juyeon pushes into his heat with a deep thrust.

“ _Please_ ,” Hyunjae whimpers as Juyeon moves to mouth at his jaw, his thighs trembling and his ass tight and hot around Juyeon’s cock. “Fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_.”

And he does, murmuring a low “of course, pretty, anything for you” against Hyunjae’s skin as he grinds his hips down, starting up a slow, agonizing pace that’s clearly not enough for Hyunjae, but his baby has to be more specific.

“ _Juyeonie-_ f-faster please I-” Hyunjae hiccups, clenching around the cock in his ass, “ _I need it._ ”

If Juyeon were a stronger man, perhaps he would've teased him like this a little more, but he isn't. Not when Hyunjae's so pretty when he begs, all teary eyed and bitten lips and deliciously tight around Juyeon's aching cock, that there really isn't a choice for him.

Juyeon groans, plants his hands on Hyunjae's small waist to pull out and fuck back in harder, building up to a brutal pace. Gives Hyunjae what he wants until he’s singing his name, leaves him breathless with his praise and choked out moans.

“So fucking pretty taking cock, baby,” Juyeon grits out, sitting up to grab the underside of his thighs, pushing them up higher and bending him in half just to see the way Hyunjae's ass swallows his cock whole. He presses his thumb against Hyunjae's stretched rim, feeling the way his body takes and takes and takes, shaped around his cock like he was made for Juyeon, made to be fucked by Juyeon.

It's not that long until he's battering into Hyunjae's prostate with this new angle, pulling Hyunjae down onto his cock with the hands now digging into his hips, pounding into his pliant body with obscene sounds of skin against skin and Hyunjae's sobs of pleasure.

God, he's so pretty when he's overwhelmed and sensitive, thighs shaking and tears welling up in his pretty earthy eyes and drool slipping out from the corner of his lips. Juyeon has never seen anything prettier in the world.

And he's so _loud_ because he feels so fucking _good_ , breathy moans and high-pitched whines paired with the lewd squelch of his hole being used. And Juyeon knows he thinks it's embarrassing — often muffling his moans into his hands or the pillows — but there's nothing like hearing how good he feels. Feeling so good that he can't stifle his pretty sounds.

“Jesus fucking Christ, your _noises_ ,” Juyeon grunts and Hyunjae's breath hitches in his throat, his body clamping around Juyeon’s cock desperately as he fucks into his prostate relentlessly. Hyunjae’s tears leave glistening trails on his milky skin as his pretty wide eyes blink up at him, whining out a delirious _Juyeonie, Juyeonie, 'm gonna cum I’m gonna fucking cum_ as he reaches out to Juyeon to link their hands together.

Juyeon presses a kiss against the back of Hyunjae’s hand intertwined with his own, wrapping his free hand around Hyunjae’s weeping cock to jerk him off to completion. “C’mon gorgeous, cum for me,” he murmurs, pace slowing to short and hard thrusts, burying his length in Hyunjae’s sloppy hole to get them both off. 

Hyunjae shudders beneath him, crying as his cock splatters thick spurts of cum onto his chest and stomach and all over Juyeon’s fist. What a vision he is right now — cheeks flushed red and long eyelashes clumped together with his tears, pearly drops of cum glistening in the soft lighting with the rise and fall of his chest as he catches his breath. It’s enough to send Juyeon over the edge with a low moan, fucking into the tight heat shallowly until he’s all spent, watching as Hyunjae’s eyes cross at the feeling of Juyeon’s cum filling him up completely.

“Fuck,” Hyunjae pants, throwing an arm over his eyes to hide his embarrassment as Juyeon pulls out slowly, cum spilling from his fucked out hole obscenely.

“ _Pretty_ ,” Juyeon breathes out, smoothing his hands over Hyunjae’s trembling thighs and along his waist, trailing up to lace their fingers together, pinning Hyunjae’s hands beside his head.

“There’s my beautiful,” Juyeon coos as Hyunjae glares at him but the tears in his eyes make it everything but threatening. Juyeon only laughs, cupping his beloved’s face to wipe his pretty tears away, kissing away his pout even as Hyunjae mumbles a “you’re ridiculous” between their lips.

This is also the happiest Juyeon has been. Here, with the love of his life wrapped up in his arms, marked with Juyeon’s love and his face tucked into the crook of Juyeon’s neck, returning Juyeon’s _I love you_ sleepily.

And when he thinks about the tiny box holding his eternal devotion, he thinks that there are happier, prettier tears left to come.


End file.
